


Day Two: Dirty Talking

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Dildos, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: In which Jaime and Tony go out for an early morning coffee run and being horny makes Vic vulgar as ███





	Day Two: Dirty Talking

Jaime felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked it to see a message from Vic telling him **call meeeereee**. He rolled his eyes. 

"Vic?" asked Tony. 

"Mm-hm." 

**later** he texted back. He thanked the barista for the coffees as Tony took the tray. Jaime took his as they stepped out of the Starbucks, into the cold winter air, and started walking to Jaime's car, parked a few streets away thanks to the crazy parking around here. 

The phone buzzed again. 

**im horny :(**

********

Jaime raised his eyebrows. **im with tony rn, what am i supposed to do?**

********

**call anyway ;P let him hear us phone fucc**

********

"Hey, Tones?" 

********

Tony was instantly suspicious. "What?" 

********

Jaime put on his best puppy face. "Is it cool if you drive so that me and Vic-" 

********

"Oh no." 

********

"-can have phone sex on the way back to the apartment?" 

********

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, probably praying to any god that would listen to give him patience. He looked down at the coffees in his hands, one each for him, Mike and Vic, then glanced at Jaime. "Only if you guys keep it down later." 

********

"Wait, really?" 

********

"Also, you're using headphones and you're sitting in the backseat." 

********

Jaime gave Tony a clap on the back. "You're the man, Turtle-man!" 

********

"Whatever." 

********

Jaime texted Vic again. **tony says its cool ;P call u soon**

********

**yay!**

********

When they finally reached his car, Jaime jumped into the backseat and dialled Vic's number. 

********

Vic picked up on the first ring. "Jaime?" 

********

"Just a sec, Tones says I gotta use headphones." 

********

Vic scoffed. "Aw, c'mon Turtle, where's your sense of fun?" 

********

"Bye, Vic," Tony called from the front seat, handing back a set of headphones. 

********

Jaime smirked as he fit them over his ears, trying not to hurt his hair. He wanted to still look sexy when they got home. 

********

"Alright, we're all set, Vic." 

********

"Finally. I can't believe you guys left before I woke up." 

********

"You're too cute when you're sleeping, I didn't wanna wake you up." Jaime sipped his coffee. 

********

"You know what's not cute? Waking up with a boner and nobody to bone. What the fuck, man?" 

********

"What makes you think you'd be the one doing the boning?" 

********

Vic hummed. "I'm not gonna let you do it. I'm the one with the morning wood, I get to call the shots." 

********

Jaime smiled, taking another sip of coffee. "Not gonna happen. I'm bigger than you. I'd hold you down and fuck you 'til you couldn't remember your own name." 

********

Jaime heard Vic shift around. It sounded like he was still in bed. "I _want_ you to fuck me right now. All I have is this." 

********

Jaime grinned. "Which one is it?" 

********

"The one you got when we were looking at vibrators, with the lumps? I'm taking it for a test drive." 

********

Jaime felt blood rush south. He'd forgotten about that one. Most of their dildos were pretty smooth, Jaime had been curious about what this one would be like. "Got it in yet?" 

********

"No, I'm about to start. Prepping myself sucks, by the way. Your fingers are better." 

********

"You should've been more patient." 

********

"You're the who left at the ass crack of dawn." 

********

"What are you wearing right now?" Jaime heard Tony scoff from the front seat. So he _was_ listening. 

********

"The tank I slept in." 

********

"Take it off." Jaime heard Vic put the phone down to strip. 

********

He picked it back up when he was done. "Alright, now I'm naked. And kinda cold. When are you bringing back that coffee?" 

********

"Traffic's pretty crazy, we've still got a ways to go." 

********

Vic groaned. "Whatever." There was more shuffling on Vic's end. Jaime heard him grunt a little. 

********

"What are you doing?" 

********

"Prepping." He made a frustrated noise. "Did I mention that doing this myself sucks? What do I even keep you around for?" 

********

"My beauty, probably. How many fingers do you have in?" Jaime tried not to touch the growing bulge in his pants. Tony probably wouldn't appreciate him jerking off in the backseat while he was driving. 

********

"I'm going for two right now." 

********

"Only two? What's taking so long?" he teased. 

********

"It's a bad fucking angle, alright? Do it yourself next time." 

********

Jaime lowered his voice. "You're being so rude right now. I should hold you against a wall, fuck you 'til you're about to come and then leave you. Tie you to a chair so you can't touch yourself, either." 

********

Vic sighed softly. "Keep fucking talking." 

********

"I'd keep you on the edge all day. Fuck your pretty face a few times, leave jizz all over it. You look so damn good like that, Vic. It'd be even better when you're desperate." 

********

Vic moaned. "I'm about to do three. How close are you guys?" 

********

Jamie looked out the window. "A few minutes away." 

********

" _Fuck_ " Vic made another soft sound. "I wish I had your cock right now. I was dreaming about it last night. You had me on a the hood of your car in some forest at night. You fucked me while I watched the stars." 

********

"Romantic. We should try that some time." 

********

"Yeah. You had antlers for some reason, though. I think dream-you is a furry." Vic moaned. "I'm putting it in." _Finally_. 

********

Jaime waited a moment. "How is it?" 

********

"Fuckin' weird, man." Vic moaned louder. "Good weird." He sounded a little breathless. "Oh _fuck_. Maybe I shoulda tried four fingers." 

********

"Is it too big?" Jaime silently willed Tony to drive faster. 

********

"No, _fuck_ , it's good. Fuck, Jaime, it's so good." 

********

"Are you still on the bed?" 

********

"Yeah, it's too fucking cold to get up." 

********

"You cuss so much when you're horny. You need a dick to choke on." 

********

"I need _your_ dick to choke on." 

********

They pulled into their building's underground parking. 

********

"I'm almost there, Vic. Hold on for me?" 

********

"Hurry." 

********

Jaime hung up as Tony parked. He gulped down the last of his coffee and took the tray with the others from the passenger seat. He got out and was about to head for the elevators when he realised Tony hadn't moved. 

********

He looked into his window. Tony was staring straight ahead, looking a little lost. Jaime knocked on the window and watched it go down. 

********

"What's up?" 

********

Tony still had the distant look on his face. "Would now be a bad time to mention that your phone was still connected to the radio and I heard everything?" 

********

Jaime pursed his lips. "Huh. Everything?" Tony nodded. "I mean, me and Vic are pretty loud, you probably hear us fuck all the time, what's the problem?" 

********

Tony looked offended. "I put on headphones!" 

********

"You coulda turned down the radio." 

********

"Shut up, I'm never gonna sleep again! I'm traumatised!" 

********

Jaime poked his head in the window. "Your dick doesn't think so." 

********

Tony looked down. "Fuck!" 

********

"It's cool, man. In fact, if you wanna join in, it's even better." 

********

Tony looked back up at Jaime. "What?" 

********

Jaime shrugged. "We've been thinking about trying a threesome for a while. If you're in, we're so in." 

********

"I- I don't..." 

********

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" 

********

Tony exhaled in defeat. "Fine." 

********

"Awesome!" Jaime got out of the window so Tony could wind it back up and waited for him to get out before giving him his coffee. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Unless you want me to go hard, but I was gonna save that for Vic, so-" 

********

"Please stop talking." 

********

Jaime nodded. He couldn't believe Tony was even agreeing to this. He took out his phone to text Vic. 

********

**tonys coming, b nice**

********

Vic texted back. **im always nice**

********


End file.
